


Love yet Kidnaps

by Marianokasa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Battle, Bondage, Fluff, Kidnapped, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission, Ed gets kidnapped by a chimera and it is up to Roy, Riza, and Al to save him, but can they do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love yet Kidnaps

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do a kidnapped fanfic here, so why not? Anyway, enjoy!

Ed woke up in a room with a blindfold on, hands and legs completely tied up to a pole and a lot of gags so that he can't make loud noises. It has been twelve hours since he started his mission from Roy. He and Roy confessed their love a couple of months ago. Well Roy said it first and Ed said it at the same time, making them boyfriends. He mission he was given was suppose to be for six hours, but right off the bat he got kidnapped by a talking half-human chimera. What's worse for Ed was that he has multiple wounds and bruises everywhere, except his automail. Ed sighed through the gag and thought,'Roy you better hurry your sweet sorry ass.'   
\-----  
'I am gonna have my sweet sorry ass kicked by him if I don't find him in time.' Roy thought as Hawkeye and Alphonse finished checking the abandoned house. No sign of Ed. "Roy! I think we found him!", Al yelled. Roy ran towards him and looked out of an abandoned window. It was definitely Edward. From the looks of it out of the window his black jeans and shirt were ripped with blood soaking in it, a blindfold covering his eyes, hands and legs tied to a pole real tight, and a lot of gags."We got two guards in the front.", Hawkeye said. "You two take them out while I go in and get Ed." Roy said. Al and Riza nodded and ran to the front.' Hold on Ed, we are coming.'  
\----  
Ed hears a door opening and closing. "Well, if it isn't a tied up fullmetal alchemist.", a voice said. 'The chimera.' Ed thought as he tugged on the binds. The chimera took off the blindfold and slashed Ed on his chest. Ed winced and stared at the chimera. It has black eyes and brown fur everywhere, like a bat.' Roy...... Better hurry up....'   
-CRASH-  
The window breaks and out of it was Roy who snapped his fingers at the chimera. The chimera dodged the flame and charged at him until the door banged open with Alphonse and Riza, with her gun out,standing there." The think that you can kill me now.", The chimera said as he threw a smoke ball on the ground. It grabbed Ed and went outside on a roof. Gunshots fired and landed on the chimera's right hand. Hawkeye, Roy, and Al were on the roof next to it." Try and catch me with these." It said as two bandits came out." Sir! You go chase after the chimera and get Ed back! We got these two.", Al shouted. Roy nodded and went after the chimera.  
\------  
Ed tried to get out of the chimera's grasp as it jumped from roof to roof, but failed. The grasp was real tight to wiggle around with the chains and rope. He heard a shot and looked up. A bullet went straight through the chimera's shoulder, causing it to fall and let go of Ed. The both landed on a long,wide roof with Roy behind them. The chimera got back up and threw a couple of knives at Ed, which hit right calf and left arm, attaching it to the ground. He winced at the pain through the gag once more. This made Roy angry and snapped his fingers, causing fire charging after the chimera. It was burning a lot as the flames hit it." For hurting anyone I love and take. I will end you.", Roy said to it as he snapped his fingers one more time, killing the chimera. He ran towards Ed and pulled the knives out. Ed winced and panted as the knives got out. Roy untied the ropes,chains, and gags, and kissed Ed." Sorry it took so long. I owe you my ass.", he said." As long as.....you saved me.....then you don't owe me your ass.", Edward panted. Al and Hawkeye found them,and looked relieved as they saw Ed, yet worried about his wounds." Let's get you home brother.", Al said. Ed nodded as Roy lifted him up and went back to Central.  
\------  
"All wounds are bandaged and everything. The muscles are a bit torn, but will regenerate in a few days or so. He will need a lot of rest in bed, and I prefer you give him somethings to do like reading,drawing, you know so that he won't get bored.", The doctor said to Roy. Roy didn't want Edward at the hospital due to that he won't see him and he hates the hospital, so he got a doctor to heal him at their house." Also note that he will be resting for a week or two due to a fracture in his rib.", she added. Roy nodded and thanked her. The doctor left, leaving him checking on Ed." She told you?", Ed asked. He was on the bed, bandages in his left arm, right left, and chest." Yep.", Roy said as he went on the bed next to him.He kissed Ed and whispered, " I love you.""I love you too Roy.


End file.
